


Damoiseau in Distress

by tvfanatic97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Far from home speculation, MJ is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: In the midst of all the chaos, MJ quickly realises that Peter - or his alter-ego, rather- is nowhere to be found so she makes the quick decision to sneak off because she may not have a "spidey sense" but something doesn't feel right. She can just tell that that loser has somehow managed to get himself in trouble and needs rescuing so she breaks away from her classmates in search of him.-Or: Spider-Man: Far From Home speculation fic based on the MJ funko pop that's wielding a mace/morningstar in which MJ saves Peter.





	Damoiseau in Distress

Considering all the stereotypes about “rainy London” and the grim weather in the UK that MJ had heard prior to the trip, the warm sunny weather is a welcome surprise.

They’re all sitting on the open top deck of a double decker bus, driving around the city and seeing all its famous attractions. To her right are Betty and Ned who are completely wrapped up in each other, taking selfies at each site that’s pointed out to them by the tour guide, and to her left Peter is sitting on the seat next to her. He is currently caught up in taking pictures of literally every building they go past using his phone camera, regardless of whether it’s an attraction or not, which gives her the chance to observe him bemusedly without his knowledge.

The metal of the necklace he’d nervously gifted her back in Prague as they walked over the Charles Bridge alone, the same night that he’d finally revealed to her that he’s Spider-Man- something which she already knew because him and Ned are the worst liars in the world, and are equally terrible at keeping secrets- along with revealing that he’d been harbouring a crush on her for the past year, sits directly over her sternum. The weight of it along with its slight warmth from being exposed to the summer sun a bit is comforting against her skin.

She sneaks a hand down to grasp Peter’s hand in her own and rests their joined hands in the small gap between them on the seat, away from prying eyes, when he takes a break from taking pictures of everything to look over the pictures he’s taken so far. He’s surprised at the contact- they haven’t quite worked out what this thing between them is since their conversation and the subsequent kiss they’d shared back in Prague, so they’re both still getting used to this kind of thing. He however quickly recovers from his initial shock and interlaces their fingers together then gives her a small, knowing smile.

The warmth that blooms within her in response to the smile, coupled with the overall joy this trip has brought her (minus a few scrapes with a few classical elements-based villains along the way that Peter had fought off with the help of some guy who went by ‘Mysterio’ and S.H.I.E.L.D), maker her feel at ease and really,  _really_  happy.

It’s clichéd and she’d never say this aloud, but she suddenly understands what some adults mean when they talk about high school being some of the best times of your life. She’d never understood it before when she was just the quiet scary girl in the back of the room with no friends, but now she has two best friends in Ned and Peter and she’s made so many great memories over the last couple of weeks travelling across Europe with people she considers her friends. As she's sitting here, with her hand engulfed by Peter’s slightly clammy one, the warm sun beating down on her, and Betty and Ned giggling nearby- she gets it.

Of course because life isn’t a perfect teen indie movie, almost immediately after her little realisation of how happy she is, things go to shit.

Traffic ahead of the bus has come to a complete stop, and there are people starting to get out of their stopped cars in seeming panic. Further ahead, there appears to be a fire that’s broken out; overall there is just complete chaos.

The tour guide announces that everyone is to get off the bus immediately which they do. Once they’re all off the bus they stand huddled in a small group whilst Mr Harrington ensures all of the kids managed to get off the bus.

Once he’s satisfied that they haven’t lost a kid along the way, he starts giving instructions to the group to use a buddy system and stick close by as they make their way off the bridge but he’s interrupted by a loud explosion going off.

Further chaos erupts in response, with people frantically starting to run in the opposite direction to the action. MJ notices how Peter is looking towards where the commotion is originating from, clearly itching to go and he confirms it when he speaks, “MJ-” Peter starts to say.

“I know. Go get ‘em tiger,” she says before placing a brief peck to his cheek then she runs ahead to join the group they were starting to lag behind, with Peter using the chaos to his advantage to slip away virtually unnoticed.

The group makes their way to the stairs to get off the bridge, most of them focused on getting to safety as quickly as possible with the exception of Flash who appears to be- is that asshole  _vlogging_  this? MJ almost rolls her eyes but chooses to ignore him and instead looks around to see if she can spot a flash of red anywhere.

After what feels like hours of running- she really should’ve participated in gym instead of using the time to catch up on her reading because wow, do her legs burn- they eventually come to a stop beneath the bridge where other people are gathered.

They wait there for a while until the commotion has died down and the air is now filled with the sound of sirens rather than explosions and screaming crowds.

Groups of London Police tell them the fires have been put out and direct them to a large open square-like area where others are gathered, and there they wait for further instruction.

MJ panics because now things have calmed down everyone won’t be so focused on their own survival and will notice Peter’s glaring absence, and that in itself reminds her that Peter is still nowhere to be found. She’d expect him to be running back to the group by now given that the fires are out and there’s now a large police presence but he’s still nowhere to be found.

When they get to the area they were instructed to come and wait at, she notices how the Tower of London has also fallen victim to the explosions, with parts of it having crumbled to the ground. It’s surrounded by police and there are various people, both guests and staff alike, being escorted out to safety by firemen.

She’s looking around, eyes scanning over the throngs of people gathered in this small area for any sign of Peter- both as himself or as his alter-ego but to no avail.

She hates that she has already become the worried girlfriend when her and Peter aren’t even officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, it’s embarrassing, but she can’t help the panic that’s starts to bubble within her.

Just then, she catches a brief glimpse of artificial looking green light reminiscent of that Mysterio guy emitting from the Tower of London and she figures that Peter is likely to be there.

“Cover for me,” she whispers to Ned beside her, who is busy trying to calm Betty down.

He turns to her and looks at her with confusion, “What do you mean  _cover_  for you?”

“Just cover for me.”

“MJ-” he starts to say but she’s already sneaking away from the group.

She briefly looks back to see that Ned is now for some reason lying on the ground with everyone having gathered around him with concern meaning their focus is solely on him.  _Nice_.

The police are more focused on controlling the increasingly antsy crowd as well as answering questions thrown their way about what the hell is going on, which gives her the perfect opportunity to sneak into the Tower of London.

Although all the fires have been put out, there is still smoke that fills the air so she unrolls the sleeve of her shirt then uses it to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to stop herself inhaling too much smoke as she makes her way through the wrecked, abandoned building.

She’s not really sure where she’s going, she’s just walking through and hoping that she’ll stumble upon Peter and Mysterio when she hears it.

“No please, stop,” she hears Peter whine and he sounds so…so defeated and exhausted.

She quickens her pace to go where his voice came from whilst still trying to be as quiet and as sneaky as possible.

She finds them and sees Peter lying on the ground as Mysterio stands over him. From where she is crouching hidden behind a pillar she can see that parts of Peter’s suit are singed and torn to shreds, and he has some very troubling gashes on the skin peeking out.

“You just had to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong didn’t you, insect?" Mysterio sneers at Peter’s form, pressing a heavy boot against Peter’s chest. Peter recoils and starts gasping desperately and MJ has to resist the urge to run out and do something,  _anything,_  but she’s not stupid- running out without thinking this through, without a plan, would just end up with Mysterio capturing her then hurting her for the sake of making Peter suffer or some other misogynistic bullshit where she’s used like an object that he can hold over Peter.

“I helped you defeat all those monsters in Italy and the Czech Republic, I was a hero!” his voice bellows out, the anger beneath his words making MJ jump slightly.

“You created all those monsters,” Peter weakly retorts. “I’m gonna stop you, I’m gonna expose you.”

“I haven’t hurt anyone, I was just being the hero the world needs in a world where there are no more Iron Mans and Captain Americas. People need hope again, and I gave them that!”

“Heroes don’t create villains for them to fight, they stop actual bad guys and crime, not fictional stuff.” Peter pauses to try and catch his breath. “Did you not watch the first Incredibles dude? You’re basically Syndro-” he doesn’t get to finish his words as Mysterio presses his boot down against his chest with increased pressure, effectively winding him.

MJ has to put a hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp that escapes. She frantically looks around as she considers what her next best move here would be when she spots it.

She quickly grabs the stray Morningstar on the ground and almost stumbles at how heavy it is in her hand.  _God_ \- she really should’ve participated in gym class. But she brushes aside those thoughts as she takes a quiet deep breath to steady herself before she sneaks towards the pair, ensuring she stays out of Mysterio’s line of sight.

Mysterio is too busy giving a dumb, typical supervillain monologue to notice her. Literally everything about this guy, from his stupid cape (Peter may be onto something about him not having watched ‘The Incredibles’), to his dumb golden armour-like suit, to the ridiculous glass fishbowl he wears over his head, is so sickeningly over the top that’s it’s a wonder how anyone ever viewed this guy as a hero and didn’t immediately clock that he’s a creep.

When she gets close enough behind him she musters what little strength she has in her then without thinking about it too much she swings the Morningstar, aiming for that stupid fishbowl.

A loud crack rings out when some of the spikes make contact with the glass before the glass just gives way and shatters with bits of it flying  both outwards and inwards towards his face. That’s what he gets for wearing a giant bowl made of glass over his head.

Mysterio lets out a blood curdling scream and steps back, away from Peter before he reaches out to take the shard that’s embedded in his cheek out, and in doing so he’s momentarily distracted from trying to kill Peter which gives Peter the chance to bring a hand up. He shoots off two taser webs in quick succession from his web shooter that hit the electronic gauntlets on both of Mysterio’s wrists, which causes them to short circuit and they make a whining sound when they die.

Before Mysterio has the chance to react and retaliate, Peter shoots off another web combo which binds his arms followed by his ankles, effectively disarming him and tying him up. Peter shoots off one final web to cover his mouth and muffle the curses and threats against his life that Mysterio shouts out.

“MJ what the hell are you doing here?” Peter asks as he clumsily gets to his feet.

She shrugs off her over-shirt and hands it off to Peter so he can put it on over his now mostly-exposed torso. “Saving your ass,  _clearly_ ,” she scoffs.

Peter winces slightly as he’s walking towards her so she rushes to his side and wraps an arm around his waist so he can lean on her as they walk.

“I didn’t need you to-”

“Yes, you did,” she interrupts him before he can protest her coming to save him.

“What if something had happened to you? He could’ve hurt you.”

“He didn’t okay, and I saved your life. So how about instead of giving me the dumb superhero “ _I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you_ ” speech you tell me where you left your day clothes and back pack so we can get back to everyone before Harrington has a panic attack about how he’s lost yet another student on a school trip.” Her tone is final, leaving no room for argument so Peter weakly directs her towards where he’d left his bag webbed up.

It’s luckily hidden away so they aren’t spotted by anyone as they walk towards the bush he’d dumped his backpack behind. MJ muses about how May would kill him if she saw that with all the money she spends on backpacks for him, Peter just carelessly dumps them wherever before he goes off crime fighting whilst she’s stood facing away from the bush keeping watch whilst he quickly changes out of his suit.

He comes out from behind the bush now back in the chinos he was wearing before and a t-shirt, except he’s still got her button up shirt on over the top. She eyes him curiously for a moment with eyes narrowed before she snatches his own plaid shirt out of his hands then puts it on over her t-shirt, then she wordlessly grabs his hand as they start making their way back to where people are gathered.

“I know you said you don’t wanna hear the what if you got hurt speech, but seriously MJ, something could’ve happened to you. Why did you do that?” Peter says quietly, and there’s an underlying intensity to his tone, like the idea of something happening to her genuinely concerns and disturbs him.

She stops so she can stand facing him before she says what she wants to say. “Peter, I get that you’re the superhero and you feel like it’s your job to protect people but you also have people around you that care about you and want you to be safe. You say you couldn’t live with yourself if something were to happen to someone you cared about, but have you considered that that’s a sentiment that other people-  _me_ \- also share?”

He looks slightly sheepish at her words. “Okay, I get you but I just want you to make sure you’re not endangering yourself to protect me.”

She wants to argue that he endangers himself on a near constant basis every time he puts on his ridiculous spandex suit but the middle of London, whilst everyone is likely looking for them, doesn’t feel like the right place or time to have an argument about his dumb hero complex. Instead she chooses to drop the more serious conversation they will need to have at some point later and shifts the conversation to lighter territory, “I wasn’t endangering myself. I figured there was a reason you were yapping on about ‘The Incredibles’- obviously to distract him, so I decided to help you enact whatever dumb plan you’d come up with. I’d thought it through...some of us don’t just run headfirst into dangerous situations without a plan first, you know.”

Peter snorts in amusement at her words. “I have such a badass girlfriend,” he breathes out in wonder and amazement.

MJ scoffs, “ _Girlfriend_? You haven’t taken me out on a date, or even asked me to be your girlfriend.”

“I-” Peter’s eyes widen in panic as he scrambles for something to say.

She grins widely at how she can catch him off-guard as he’s still unaccustomed to her sense of humour. “I’m just messing with you, come on dork,” she says before tugging at his hand for him to follow after her as they continue their walk back to their waiting classmates.

She feels him briefly squeeze her hand and she smiles shyly to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, all I know is that MJ is gonna be swinging a morningstar at some point during ffh, the rest of this is speculation that's most likely wrong so take it with a grain of salt. Hope you enjoy this quick little one-shot inspired by the MJ funko pop that was unveiled today...I know y'all still hate me for my last FFH inspired fic lol. Anywho, comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tvfanatic97-2, and on twitter @dayaspsychic xx


End file.
